


When Steve took the hit

by ScreamerDragon



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: AU-dragonformers, First story, It isnt so obivous that they are, M/M, One-Shot, Short, Starscream is pretty kind in this i guess, steve death, they are dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamerDragon/pseuds/ScreamerDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When fighting, Steve takes the blow that was aimed for starscream. The cause of it made him dying and leaving starscream speechless. When his final moment come he is alone, hurt and sad in knockouts Medical Cave. To his suprise, starscream arrives to make him feel less alone and steve gets to see some emotions coming from the normally Cold dragon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Steve took the hit

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one, and i couldnt help but write a sad fic about steve and Starscream. Idk if you can even call this a stevexstarscream fanfiction, depends on how you see it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy at least! c: (and sorry for any grammar)

The pain was everywhere and it didn’t stop. I couldn’t even speak, only give small sounds. But even if I did speak, no one would acknowledge me. The doctor, as he would like to call himself, already made it clear that I would not survive. 

I felt alone and I cried. I didn’t care anymore if anyone saw me or not, it hurt. No one was there, no one cared about me and for the fact that I was dying.  
I  
disobeyed an order, to protect Starscream, and this is where it got me. I didn’t need to run back for him, but I did and it saved his life.  
It is certain, that Starscream doesn’t even care… Why would he. There is more, all with the same looks like me, just waiting to die in turn as me. 

My thoughts were broken when I heard some voices outside the cave.  
“He is already dying, there is no point for you to go inside-“  
“Leave us alone” I was surprised to hear Starscream angry voice nearby. “As you clearly said, you’ve done everything for him... Then you can leave us some privacy”  
Then there were footsteps echoing in, getting closer. I wish I could raise my head, to see him one last time… But my view was foggy and even just staying awake was hard.

“You… did not…need to save me” Starscream murmured in concentration. “…. I just…” Everything just went quiet and I could hear him shuffling around. Sadness overtook me when I was sure, sure that he would leave the cave now.

Instead, I felt the warm presence beside me, a wing draping over my body.

“No one, have ever sacrificed themselves for me, as you did… Im not even sure… I deserve it” There was a claw caressing my cheek.  
“You could have been alive right now…” his cheek touched my forehead, and his other paw went over my own. I started crying again, this comfort, couldn’t be real. I could feel my body give up now, but I didn’t want to leave, not now.

There was a lick on my cheek, and two weak words “Thank you…” After that, I convulsed and my body stopped breathing.  
If I had stayed a bit more, I would have seen the cold dragon, drop a teardrop down on my face. Sorrow, gathering in the cave. “Im sorry, Steve”


End file.
